My Fallen Angel
by Luna Motou
Summary: Kiley is about to succeed Arch Angel Gabriel one problem is that Satan's head demon escapes so God gives her a final task..banish her back to hell and she is the new arch angel..what happens when she interrupts a couples love?
1. Arch Angels and Souls

Luna: Hola ^^

Kiley: New story?

Yugi: *nods*

Yami: what is it about?

Luna: You'll find you...Bakura disclaimer!

Bakura: *reads paper* Luna owns nothing but the ideas for this story *squints* If you don't read this right Bakura and you'll die

Luna: *growls* *holds ax*

Bakura: Ooh...*runs*

~~Chapter 1: Arch Angel and Souls~~

==Kiley's POV==

My name is Kiley and I live in the most extraordinary place, heaven. I have spiky tri-colored hair with crimson red tips, and black for a base. I have blonde lightning strike bangs framing my face. I have pure amethyst eyes and I'm a little short for my age.

I don't know how long it has been, but I won't tell you my age. I work under the arch angel Gabriel and he is so kind. He has warm golden eyes, golden honey hair, he is taller than me, and he is like a father to me.

I entered his home which was beautiful. It was a large home with bookshelves as far as the eye can see, a desk for writing and reading and separate rooms for guests. Since he works for god there are many other things in his home.

"Hello little one," Gabriel said as he sees me.

"I'm not that small," I blushed at his comment and pouted cutely.

"Compared to me you are," He said chuckling softly with a gleam of mischief.

I pouted cutely and he chuckled more. He then started to tickle me. I hate being so ticklish sometimes because that is one of my weaknesses.

"Hahaha P-Please s-stop...," I said tears forming.

He, then, pulled me into a warm hug and I hugged back smiling with happiness, regaining lost breath.

"Today you are ready to succeed me young angel," he said smiling with soft eyes.

"I can't thank you enough Gabriel...out of the millions of angels in heaven...I'll be the newest arch angel," I said squealing in happiness.

Gabriel laughed at my excitedness and I blushed. He walked to me and I sat down waiting for what was coming next.

"Did you get the robe I sent you," He asked.

"Yes I did and its lovely," I said smiling.

"Did you remember your speech," He asked.

"Yes I memorized it like you said," I answered.

"Finally, did you remember to wash your wings," He said arching an eyebrow.

I nodded and let out my wings. My wings are dove white feathers with a sparkle to them in the sunlight, and have a wing span of 3 feet. He gently stroked them to double check if I did as I was told. I let out a soft moan when his hand touched my wings.

"Thank you sir," I replied.

"There is something I must show you since you are about to succeed me, now this way," He said leading the way to another part of his home.

I followed Gabriel, excited, to see what he wanted to show me. He leads me to a door with white on half of the door and black on the other half. He opened the door and motioned me inside.

Inside the room, there was a sculpture of clouds with the sun, symbolizing Heaven, where I live. Then, I see the sculpture of a spherical planet with oceans and continents, symbolizing Earth, our judgment life. Finally, I see a lava pit, with shadows and demons, symbolizing the darkest and most evil of all places, Hell.

I look at Gabriel wondering what this room was. He just smiled and motioned me to the center of the room, so I did as I was told.

Gabriel chanted something and then I could see bubbles with people on earth and the color of the bubble was either black or white.

Up where heaven is there were bubbles of angels in pure white and they went to do their jobs to help guard humans from sin, Guardian Angels. Then where hell is, I see bubbles with black or red symbolizing evil and demonic souls or demons. They too were on Earth to tempt humans towards the ways of Satan.

Then I notice that there were two bubbles in heaven and hell that were glowing. In Heaven, I see a dove white bubble with golden rays glowing, with god in it. Then, I see a bubble glowing navy blue with silver rays glowing, its Gabriel in it showing he is under god.

Then, in hell, I see a pure black bubble showing off its darkness, with the silhouette of Satan inside. Finally there is a bubble glowing crimson, blood red, with a silhouette of a demon, showing that the demon was under Satan.

"This is the Room of Souls, little one, As you can see the bubbles glowing show who is in charge in Heaven or Hell then the bubbles under them show who is second in command, so to speak. There's me, underneath the lord, second-in-command. There's the demon under Satan, Lunaria," Gabriel said with a shiver and the room seemed to be darker.

"Is she that evil," I asked with some fear in my voice.

"Yes, and now it will be you job to fight her as it was mine," He said seriously.

I looked at the bubble where Lunaria was. I couldn't see what she looked like but I could only imagine how demonic and evil she really was.

"Come, it's time for the ceremony," Gabriel said leading me out and away from the room and out the house.

I was then lead to the Lake of Seeing. A huge, crystal blue water lake where you can peer into Hell or Earth to make sure good is kept. It is also the most exclusive place for extremely important occasions. Every angel is gathered there and I feel nervousness wash all over me.

"I'm here little one," Gabriel says softly.

I nodded and smiled. Then a bright light flashed and all the angels, including me and Gabriel, bowed. As the bright light faded a snuck a peek and gasped softly as a man appeared from the light.

He had soft Amethyst eyes with a Crimson tint in them. He was well-built with sun-kissed skin. He also has spiky tri-color hair like mine pointing skyward crimson red tips, lightning strike bangs framing his face and 3 others pointing up and the rest black.

His attire was white slippers with golden trimmings and from his ankle to his knees where golden plates strapped on. Around his waist he wore a white sheniti with a blue sash and around his waist was a gold waist band. His shirt was also white but sleeveless and there was a gold plate around his shoulders and descending on his chest a little. On his shoulder was a gold wing and golden arm and wrist bands on his arms. A purple cape followed behind him. Finally on top of his head was a winged gold crown, before me was god...

~~End Chapter 1~~

Luna: So here it is ^^

Yami: That's me?

Luna: Yes and No

Kiley: ^/^ You look good Yami

Yugi: *nods blushing*

Yami: *smirks* Only for my lovers

Luna: Aww ^^

Yugi: Also this story will be Luna's main focus for a while

Kiley: Any questions please PM her

All: Feedback is appreciated...BYE!

/blackout button pressed/


	2. Lunaria

Luna: Hi everyone!

Kiley: *giggles* It's been a while Luna

Yami: *nods* what's up?

Luna: Finals at school….Yugi please?

Yugi: Fine I'll start…*clears throat* Luna does not own Yugioh or the biblical mentions of God or Satan but owns every idea from this story

Luna: ONCE AGAIN! This will be my main focus for a while until it is finished

Yami: *chuckles* Enjoy

==Previously==

His attire was white slippers with golden trimmings and from his ankle to his knees where golden plates strapped on. Around his waist he wore a white shenti with a blue sash and around his waist was a gold waist band. His shirt was also white but sleeveless and there was a gold plate around his shoulders and descending on his chest a little. On his shoulder was a gold wing and golden arm and wrist bands on his arms. A purple cape followed behind him. Finally on top of his head was a winged gold crown, before me was god...

~~Chapter 2: Lunaria~~

==Kiley's POV==

/This is it/ I thought as god looked around smiling in approval at what he saw. I could feel his stare turn towards me.

A tense silence overcame everyone and no one moved to stand from their bowing positions.

"Welcome everyone to the momentous occasion," God said, "Please stand," he said kindly.

Everyone stood and smiled. Everyone greeted one another as I momentarily left to go change. I went back to my home. It was comfortable and it fit me so well, there was a garden in the back of the house with a kitchen, bedroom, living room, and my favorite, the library.

I love books; they are such a great pastime. Whenever I'm not at arch-angel practice, I would sit in my garden and read for hours on end. I went into my room and changed into a dove white robe with a black rope tied around my waist. I put on a necklace with a purple jewel that matched my eyes so well.

Quickly after that I left and returned to the Lake of Seeing, thankfully, without being noticed. After very few greetings, God personally came to me and smiled.

"My little one, are your ready to become the next arch angel," he asked.

"Yes father," I replied, "I'll do my very best,"

God smiled and the world seemed to brighten. Everyone stopped greeting one another after a few minutes waiting for what God would say.

"My angels, let us praise our youngest angel and pray her role as Arch Angel will be joyous and filled with excitement," God said.

Everyone burst into cheers….for…me. I felt myself tearing slightly because I've never had so much attention and people rooting me on. Finally, I can fit in.

"Kiley, please fly forward," God said in a firm but kind command.

I did as I was told and I flew onto the pavilion and bowed before God. He took my hand and led me to my feet. When I looked at him he had the smile that could make anyone's heart melt and feel pure joy.

"This will be a momentous day my little one," God said.

"Ooh it will be," a dark and sinister voice said.

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice and found it. Above the lake, there was a demon with pitch black feather wings, black combat boots with a black robe with the first button buttoned showing her other black shirt underneath. She had cold midnight blue eyes and had long ice midnight blue hair, with a grey bow tied in her hair.

I noticed heaven get darker in her presence. Other angels paled and whispered. I felt ice travel down my spine as she stared at me with evil radiating off of her. My worst fear has now come.

"Lunaria, what are you doing here," God asked with pure seriousness in his voice.

"I can't watch that puny thing become Gabriel's replacement," she asked faking to be hurt, "Honestly Gabriel, we've fought for eons and you choose THAT pipsqueak to replace you? I thought you were smarter than that," she said smirking.

Everyone looked at me and whispered. I began to feel self conscious and second guess myself about doing this.

"Don't toy with their mind Lunaria," Gabriel yelled.

"You are no fun Gab," Lunaria said and pouted.

"How did you escape from hell," God asked demanding to know.

Lunaria smirked and laughed evilly. I shivered more feeling ice traveling up and down my spine again.

"Did you honestly think I would stay locked away? My master helped free me from your angel's powers and now," she smirked darkly, "I'm not going back," she flew away towards Heaven's gates.

"Little angel," God said turning to me, "I have one final task for you before you can become the new arch angel,"

"What is it father," I asked with curiosity.

"Seal Lunaria away and you will be the new arch angel," God said.

He then replaced the rope around my waist with a golden sash and smiled softly.

"I'll be watching over you my sweet one," God said kissed my forehead and smiled.

"I won't fail you father," I said with determination and flew after Lunaria just as she burst through Heaven's gates.

/So it begins…/ I said mentally as I dove after her towards Earth.

~~ End Chapter 2 ~~

Luna: WOOHOO!

Yami: Now what?

Luna: Today was my last day of school

Kiley: Summer vacation!

Yugi: *giggles*

Luna: Which means more updates fans! Please review!

Yami: Feedback is most appreciated

All: Bye!

Yugi: *presses black out button*


	3. A Duel in the Clouds

Luna: Hello everyone!

Yugi: Yay we're updating again!

Yami: About time, when do we come in Luna?

Luna: SOON! Also...I've been getting very mean PM's how this is not a Yugioh story and blah blah blah...Patience please, Kiley disclaimer!

Kiley: *nods* Luna does not own Yugioh, or the biblical mentions of God, Gabriel, or Satan but owns every idea for this story. All rights are towards the bible and Kazuki Takahashi

Yami: Enjoy

Luna: This chappy is also dedicated to my best friend Cat! *hugs* Happy Be-Lated Birthday!

==Previously==

"I won't fail you father," I said with determination and flew after Lunaria just as she burst through Heaven's gates.

/So it begins…/ I said mentally as I dove after her towards Earth.

~~Chapter 3: A Duel in the Clouds~~

==Kiley's POV==

Lunaria burst through Heaven's gates flying towards the abyss leading towards Earth. I can't let her escape or else it will be much harder to find her.

I held out my hands and a shimmering white light erupted from my palm encircling Lunaria. I smiled proudly that my magic has been improving so well.

Lunaria turned and smirked at me evilly. Just then, she broke from my hold, how did she escape my magic so easily? An arch angel in training is supposed to have incredible magical abilities!

"Honestly little one, if you think that measly spell is able to hold me you are sadly mistaken," Lunaria said shaking me from my thoughts.

"Now this," she said smirking at me, "is magic,"

She held her hand out towards me and a black mist surrounded us. I couldn't see anything in front of me. The next thing I feel is a punch to my stomach causing me to stagger backwards. I concentrated and sunlight broke through the mist just in time for me to see Lunaria dive towards the abyss.

I flew towards her and grabbed her by her shirt causing her aiming to be a little off. She flew into the silvery white clouds as we both were nearing earth. She shook me off and kicked me in the side with her boots.

I caught her leg and threw her back up towards heaven. She didn't seem to like this at all, she quickly recovered and grabbed my right wing. I tried shaking her off but she had an iron grip. I felt her pluck one of my feathers harshly causing me to cry out in pain.

"I enjoy killing angels," she said stroking my cheek with the feather smirking at me, "but I have a task to complete and I won't let some wannabe arch angel ruin my plans."

"You'll never complete your plans Lunaria, I'll make sure of it," I said as I pushed her off and began a sealing chant, one powerful enough to send her back to hell.

I chanted the incantation as my hands began to glow with power and energy. She growled at she summoned up, what seemed like an orb of darkness and threw it at me.

The dark orb made contact with me causing me to fall backwards, with the chant interrupted. My head was spinning and it was hard to see. I see a blurry image of Lunaria laughing at me as I try to get my sight to clear up.

Finally my sight cleared up and Lunaria grabbed hold of both my wings. I tried desperately to shake her off, but she held fast. The next thing I hear is the snapping of bones in my wings, causing me to scream in pain. Extreme pain flew up and down on spine, she broke both my wings.

/Oh gods it hurts, so much/ I said in my head as a few tears fell down my face.

"Did that hurt, little angel?" She asked faking surprise and worry in her voice.

"If so then you'll feel this too," she said and she twisted my wings in such a painful way.

I cried out louder in pain. It hurt, if there's a word to describe how much it hurt, that's how bad it was. It felt like my arms and legs were being broken over and over. She laughed at my pain, she was enjoying this way too much.

"That's it little one, scream, scream loudly," she whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip hard, I don't want to give her the satisfaction of hearing my cries of pain. She let go of my wings and held me by my shirt. I knew this wasn't good, without my wings, I can't fly. Not to mention I can't concentrate to heal my wings at the moment.

Lunaria smirked at me that I shivered a little from fear. She opened her palm and sparkling crimson red dust appeared. I looked at the dust curiously thinking of what it could be, I finally looked back at her with confusion in my eyes.

"Nighty night, _angel_," she said with venom in her voice.

The next thing I knew she blew the dust in my face. I coughed a little and blinked several times, as it got into my eyes. I felt my body grow numb and my eyes feel heavy. Sleeping powder, was the only thing that came to my mind as I painfully made my wings disappear into my back. The next thing I know is that Lunaria lets go of me and flies towards Earth in another direction. Finally my world went dark as a began a free fall into Earth's atmosphere.

~~End Chapter 3~~

Luna: So there you have it

Yami: That was fairly short

Yugi: *nods*

Luna: I know but I don't want to add you guys JUST yet so I'll be working on chappy 4 tomorrow!

Kiley: ^^ please review

Luna: Reviews, feedback, and suggestions are appreciated and loved

All: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAT!

Ryou: *presses black out button


	4. The Meeting

Yugi: Yay Chapter 4!

Yami: At least we are moving at a faster rate

Luna: *sweat drops* Right...

Kiley: *giggles* Thank you all for voting on Luna's profile! *passes out cookies*

Luna: And the Disclaimer! I OWN NOTHING! Everything is owned by someone else

All: Enjoy! ^^

==Previously==

"Nighty night, _angel_," she said with venom in her voice.

The next thing I knew she blew the dust in my face. I coughed a little and blinked several times, as it got into my eyes. I felt my body grow numb and my eyes feel heavy. Sleeping powder, was the only thing that came to my mind as I painfully made my wings disappear into my back. The next thing I know is that Lunaria lets go of me and flies towards Earth in another direction. Finally my world went dark as a began a free fall into Earth's atmosphere.

~~Chapter 4: The Meeting~~

==Yugi's POV==

My name is Yugioh Motou, but everyone calls me Yugi. I have spiky tri-colored hair with violet tips and blonde lightning strike bangs framing my child-like face, and I have a rare eye color, Amethyst. I live in Domino City, Japan. We have been going out for two years and counting.

I help my grandpa, Solomon Motou, at his shop, The Kame Game Shop. I really love working there because I love games. That's why my parents named me Yugi, it means "Game". My absolute favorite game is Duel Monsters, so far I haven't lost a single duel and I'm the undefeated world champion.

I live in the peaceful suburbs of Domino City with a two story home and a fair sized backyard. The first floor of my home is the living room, kitchen, game room and laundry room. The second floor has two bedrooms plus a guest bedroom for when Grandpa or one of my friends use when they spend the night. The backyard has 3 trees, a vegetable garden, and a few plants. I had a swing attached to one of the branches if the oak tree because it's fun to sit there and read.

I was downstairs emptying the dishwasher until I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waits causing me to blush. I looked at who my captor was and I saw it was my boyfriend, Yami Sennen.

Yami looked just like me but he was taller than me by a good 5 inches, he has the same spiky tri-colored hair except the tips were red and his bangs didn't frame his face with a few bangs pointing up. He had sharp, blood red eyes looking much more mature than me.

"Yami, I'm trying to clean the house," I said whining softly.

"You can clean later aibou," He said chuckling as my blush increased. Aibou meant partner in Japanese. I love Yami but we haven't "done it" yet.

I got out of his grip and finished putting away the dishes and cups with him watching my every move, like a predator hunting his prey. I closed the dishwasher and was about to leave to go clean the living room until Yami pinned me to the counter with his body.

"Yami!" I said blushing at the closeness of his body and mine. I hated it when he teased me like this.

"Yes aibou?" he asked leaning down mere inches from my face.

I was about to reply until his lips captured mine into a kiss. At that moment all complaints left me, all I cared about was the sexy man in front of me kissing me. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck tangling my fingers in his silky hair.

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash from outside which caused me to jump. Yami broke the kiss and looked at the sliding doors that led to the backyard. I looked at him with a worried look then back at the doors.

"Wait here aibou," he said as he went to the glass doors and went outside, leaving me inside, alone.

I waited but then I followed him outside and my eyes nearly popped out of my skull. There was this ditch that was about a foot deep and it looked like someone crashed into my backyard, it went all the way to the oak tree with the swing.

What really surprised me was that there was a girl laying there and she looked like me and Yami...pale white skin but with Yami's exact hairstyle. She was dressed in a white robe with a golden sash, she wore no shoes and she was covered in dirt.

Yami picked her up carefully and looked her over and sighed in relief.

"She's not bleeding but she doesn't have an idea on her," he said.

"Bring her inside Yami," I said leading him inside and pointed to the couch.

Yami did as I told him and he gently set the mysterious girl on the couch. I looked at my backyard and wondered what the heck happened to her to have her cause this much damage to my yard! I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder and I looked at who it was and it was Yami. Yami looked at me with a gentle and loving look.

"She will pay for the damages aibou, but she should rest," he said.

I knew Yami was right, I just have to wait until she wakes up. I looked at the backyard and I sighed heavily, I took me two whole months to get the backyard perfect.

"Come aibou, we should start cleaning up," Yami said shaking me from my thoughts.

"Okay, hopefully it won't be long until she wakes up" I said following Yami into the backyard, closing the door behind us, letting the mysterious girl rest.

==Kiley's POV==

I slowly open my eyes and instead of seeing the bright blue sky and silvery clouds, all is see is some kind of wall above me, I felt like I was laying on a cloud but it was more plush. I looked around and I saw strange objects. I slowly sat up and rubbed my head.

"Oh Ra that hurt," I said groaning in pain.

All of a sudden, a ringing noise from a small box with a point end on it not far. I jumped at the noise and I was about to kill it with my magic when these two boys one short with a chibi resemblance to the taller boy.

The smaller boy had my eyes and had his hair like mine without the extra bangs and the bangs framed his childlike face. The older boy had my hair but he had blood red eyes and he looked very mature and had wisdom far beyond his years...why is the lord down on Earth? Why did he change his clothing to?

The smaller one talked into the box and stopped a few minutes later. He was about to say something until he saw me and his eyes widened. The lord also looked at me with confused eyes, it's like he's never seen me before. To break the tense silence I bowed before the lord.

"Forgive me father, I had not realized you came to Earth," I said

"What in Ra's name are you talking about, I'm not your father," he said looking at me like I was insane.

It seems I have made a mistake, this human looks like god, but he wasn't him. I stood up and straightened my robe. I looked at him with a apologetic smile.

"Forgive me, you are not god," I said.

"Of course I am not, who are you?" He said in a demanding voice.

"My name is Kiley and I am an arch angel in training," I said with confidence and a smile.

~~End Chapter 4~~

Luna: So there you have it

Yami: Finally

Bakura: *laughing* She's scared of a telephone!

Kiley: *pouting* I didn't know what it was and it was in the script

Yugi: ^^U...Please Review

Luna: Feedback is much appreciated and loved!

Yami: Luna owns nothing

All: Goodbye

Malik: *presses blackout button*


	5. Questions and Answers

Luna: Hi Everyone!

Yugi: Why is this *check calendar* nearly a month late?

Luna: I know and I am so sorry...school is starting up again and I have a job now...I LOVE IT XDD

Yami: *rolls eyes* Anyways Luna owns absolutely nothing and if she did she would have taken over the anime and paired up the characters as everyone thinks works...and Anzu would be tortured.

Kiley: *nods* So if the updates are a little late...she's working and she is focusing on school

Luna: I promise to update ASAP! *hugs fans* Enjoy

==Previously==

It seems I have made a mistake, this human looks like god, but he wasn't him. I stood up and straightened my robe. I looked at him with a apologetic smile.

"Forgive me, you are not god," I said.

"Of course I am not, who are you?" He said in a demanding voice.

"My name is Kiley and I am an arch angel in training," I said with confidence and a smile.

~~Chapter 5: Questions and Answers~~

==Yami's POV==

A heavy silence enveloped the room as she finished saying she was a "Arch Angel in training". I am Egyptian and my religion is Polytheism*, like Ra the sun god and the king of the gods, Khenshu the god of the moon and seas, and Isis the goddess of fertility and magic.

Yugi on the other hand is a Catholic / Christian, believing in Monotheism**, with a single god in heaven and the devil in hell. He has told me that since he has learned about Egypt's culture from his grandfather, so he does believe in my religion as well.

The only thing breaking me from my thoughts was laughter from my aibou. I looked at Kiley and she was looking very confused at Yugi's laughter. I stood there showing no emotion in my face or eyes, with my arms folded over my chest watching the two.

"Haha th-that's rich," Yugi said holding his sides as he kept laughing.

"I'm sorry but what is so funny?," Kiley asked looking very confused.

"You-You being haha an "Arch Angel in training" haha w-where's the haha the hidden cameras?," Yugi said with tears coming from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"What is a cam-ra?," she asked looking very confused.

This only caused Yugi to laugh even harder. He was rolling on the floor laughing (ROFL x3) holding his sides. As I looked at Kiley she looked serious and I could tell she was not lying when she did not know what a camera was.

Finally, Yugi calmed down from laughing and I handed him a tissue to clean his face. He accepted the tissue and wiped his face and stood up. After throwing away the tissue he sat on the couch and looked at Kiley.

"So who are you, no more funny business," Yugi said.

"I have told you the truth, my name is Kiley and I am an Arch Angel in training, student under the first Arch Angel Gabriel," she said again.

"Gabriel, like the Arch Angel in the Catholic / Christian religions?," I asked.

"Yes of course," she said smiling.

"Wait wait wait," Yugi said, "If you are an "Arch Angel in training" prove it."

The next thing she told me really threw me off. She had a determined look in her eyes, no a "Get off my back" look, but a kind and stern gleam in her amethyst eyes.

"No," was all she said.

"Why not," I ask using a regal voice and arching an eyebrow.

"Because it is not allowed for any mortal to see an angel's power," She said with a blush on her cheeks.

"I see," was all that I said and what Yugi said.

Kiley looked at her clothes as sniffed a bit. She looked back at us with a surprisingly begging eyes, like a puppy begging for attention.

"May I please freshen up?" She asked.

I looked at Yugi, and he had a look that clearly said "I don't know if I should trust you alone in my house". I nodded to Yugi and he sighed heavily.

"Alright...upstairs to your right," Yugi said.

"Thank you," She said smiling and went in said direction.

~~End Chapter 5~~

*Polytheism- belief in or worship of more than one god.

**Monotheism- belief in or worship of only one god.

Luna: Sorry if this is short...I ran out of ideas

Kiley: *pouts* I know nothing of the modern world

Yami: It'll be better hikari

Yugi: *nods*

Luna: **BIG NEWS! **I will be updating my other stories again! I need a vote on what story gets updated first!

Yami: Vote and Review! Feedback is much appreciated!

Kiley: *presses blackout button*


	6. Fun in the Bathroom

Luna: Here's Chapter 6!

Yami: We are finally getting somewhere

Yugi: ^^ YAY!

Luna: *smirks* But you'll hate me in the end

Kiley: *curious* Luna does not own Yugioh but owns all the ideas for the story

**Warning, this chapter has some content inappropriate for some ages, so don't say I didn't warn you!**

==Previously==

"May I please freshen up?" She asked.

I looked at Yugi, and he had a look that clearly said "I don't know if I should trust you alone in my house". I nodded to Yugi and he sighed heavily.

"Alright...upstairs to your right," Yugi said.

"Thank you," She said smiling and went in said direction.

~~Chapter 6: Fun in the Bathroom~~

==Yami's POV==

I was standing outside of the bathroom deep in thought. I mean, who would not wonder about how a girl, no younger than twenty years old crashes down mysteriously into my boyfriends yard and lives? Not to mention that she claims to be an "Arch Angel in training" and when we want proof she refuses.

Yugi is outside cleaning up some of the mess Kiley made. He was so upset that I reassured him that she would pay for the damages and that I would keep an eye on her so she wouldn't cause any trouble. At least it reassured Yugi a bit, I hate to see him upset.

"So what's your name?" came Kiley's voice from the other side of the door.

I blinked in surprise. How did she know that I was here? Better yet, how did she know I was just on the other side of the door? I never made a sound. I never moved a muscle!

"Please what is your name? I know you are there sir," She said.

"...Yami," I said after a few minutes of hesitating.

"Darkness? Interesting...could you help me please?

"I suppose," I said.

She opened the door and oh my Ra she's naked! Now get this, there was no shame, no hint of a joke in her eyes. She didn't look like the type to seduce other people. She just smiled with a true and friendly smile.

She had a petite form, kind of an hourglass figure. She had a milky tone in her skin, just like Yugi's. Good Ra, if I was a vampire that pale neck of hers would look perfect, she had no marks on her skin at all! Before I could look further I covered my eyes with my hand and was blushing red.

"Please in the name of all pure and good in this life, put a towel around you!" I said practically begging.

"Why? I thought this was okay," She said

She didn't sound like she was messing around, she sound honest and serious. Oh Ra please tell me she's not a nudist. Her voice was filled with pure innocence, not lust or anything of that nature.

"Here," I said handing her the towel and still refusing to look at her.

She wrapped it around her body and I sighed in relief. God if Yugi saw that then I don't know what I'd do. I turned on the bath and I ran a nice warm bath and I added some bubble bath to it. After the tub was at an agreeable height I turned it off. I was about to leave until I heard her voice.

"Could..Could you please stay with me? I am so lonely at times...I t would be nice to have someone to talk to...," She said with a sad and pleading voice.

What was that in her voice? Was that...sadness, fear, pity? I found myself sitting on the hamper nearby sitting with my right leg on my left knee and my arms crossed over my chest, looking very regal.

(His Pharaoh Pose! X3)

Kiley just smiled as she sat in the tub, she started washing her hair and I closed my eyes, not asleep not thinking but relaxing.

"Thank you, very much," She said.

"You're welcome, " was all that I could say.

"So what is your name?" Was all she said as she started a conversation.

==End Chapter 6==

Luna: There ya go ^^

Kiley: / What the heck!

Yami: *growls* Luna she is only for my eyes and Yugi's eyes not for the whole world

Luna: X3 Sorry but I had to do it...For the upcoming question I will answer right now, In heaven the do believe in clothes but do not feel shame for walking around naked in their own house. Everyone is kind there, most of the time to Kiley...

Kiley: Most of the time?

Luna: That is for another chappy...

Yami: Please Review

Yugi: Feedback is much appreciated

Luna: *presses black out button*


End file.
